


33.

by captandor



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 33, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is still refusing stims, so Lee gets creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	33.

**Author's Note:**

> Minor violence (this is Starbuck, after all). A kiss that can be see as non-con or dub-con.

“Thirty-three minutes between attacks and our pilots are stim’d out, they can’t take any more than they all are.” Kara threw down her helmet in frustration in Lee’s CAG office. “What are we doing?”

Lee gave her an exasperated look, “You mean _most_ of our pilots of stim’d out. You still refusing?” He knew the answer to the question before he asked it, but pushing Kara’s buttons was one of the only things keeping his own body and mind going at this point. “It’s been a hundred hours since you slept,” Lee said, as if this was explanation enough.

She shook her head, “I don’t work well on them,” she muttered.

Lee stood up from his desk, popping a pill in his own mouth as he did so, and moved toward her in long strides with a new look, this one determined. She narrowed her eyes, knowing a scheming Lee Adama when she saw one. She stepped back but his longer legs reached her before she could retreat entirely.

Suddenly his arms were around her, his eyes were closed, and before she could react his lips were crushing her own. He parted her lips quickly, kissing her angrily and grabbing at her body roughly. Without her permission, her body responded, her hands moving to wrap around his neck and one leg wrapping around him to pull him closer. The lack of sleep, the work fatigue, the general daze that she’d been operating in seemed to dull her thoughts and any worry or confusion were nowhere to be found.

Lee broke the kiss as quickly as he’d begun it, a look of feral triumph on his face as Kara gasped for air and realized there was a small, powdery pill already dissolving under her tongue. Looking murderous, she advanced on him this time, throwing a vicious punch right at his strong jaw line, which he didn’t have time to duck from.

Before he’d even gotten back to his feet, she was scooping up her helmet and storming from his office, calling over her shoulder, “I hope it was worth it. Next jump’s in 3 minutes.”

Once the port had slammed shut, Lee just smiled to himself and shook his head. It certainly had been.


End file.
